memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Requested articles
Have an article to request? Post it here! If you're not sure what an article should be named, just enter a very brief description, or link to a related article for ideas, or look at naming conventions. To be informed of when the requested article is written, you can go into its future page and just add it to your watchlist. See for a list of the most-linked-to but nonexistant articles, or for articles that are considered incomplete. Some special pages exist for lists that have been turned into . These pages contain requests for unwritten articles about *clusters *moons *nebulae *planets *sectors *titles Feel free to add appropriate requests there as well. de:Memory Alpha:Gesuchte Artikel fr:Memory Alpha:Articles demandés nl:Memory Alpha:Gevraagde Artikelen ---- Planets Events *Crimes *Punishments *Bajoran history *Kazon history i would like to see an article about the issue of slavery and specifically the federation view on it. :I would like to see a couple of inter-related articles for each series: :*1. A Ship's (or station's) manifest, listing every crewmember ever mentioned and a link to the episode a minor character was mentioned in. :*2. A Ship's (or station's) casualty list to see which character was killed off. :I believe the information is out there, but I haven't found a single concise list with that kind of information. It seems you have to go through episode by episode to get that kind of information. (unsigned- IP user) :: 1. We have personnel manifests for all of the series: USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel, Deep Space 9 personnel, USS Voyager personnel and Enterprise (NX-01) personnel. Links to episodes which featured a minor character should be on that character's page. :: 2. The page Starfleet casualties shows all known Starfleet casualties with appropriate headers, that should satisfy your request.--Tim Thomason 21:08, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::: People also has more, and more specifically Starfleet personnel, to expand on the above. I'm sure if there are areas not yet covered in those then similar pages can be written or the current ones can be expanded accordingly. --Alan del Beccio 21:15, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::Well, you all are simply too efficient! How about cross-referencing the casualties by shirt color. -- Just kidding (I hope someone doesn't actually spend time doing that, to see if the redshirts really did get it more often in TOS). Anyway, thank you! --Mego2005 21:29, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::::Actually, this has been done also: Starfleet command division personnel, Starfleet sciences division personnel, Starfleet operations division personnel (although you might need to cross reference as the shirt colors meanings are listed at command division, sciences division, and operations division. The casualty list hasn't been cross referenced there either, but i've been working on User:Captainmike#Tomb of the unknown redshirt as a possible beginner.. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:16, 24 Dec 2005 (UTC) Ships Science *Temporal anomalies **Aren't temporal anomalies covered in the time travel section? 1729 23:34, 15 Jul 2005 (UTC) ***Possibly, but it's also covered under temporal anomaly.--Tim Thomason 08:55, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) **This article could be created to list them I guess, but I don't think anomalies are named. Weyoun 03:54, 22 January 2006 (UTC) *Temporal database **Is that a canon concept? I've heard it mentioned somewhere in fan fictions but don't remember it being on any of the "future" episodes. Weyoun 03:53, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Organizations * I'd like to see some article describing the alien rebellion seen in "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II", but honestly, I'm not sure what to call it (I'd really rather not simply call it the alien rebellion). Romulan underground movement - the movement formed to oppose the Romulan governament and to facilitate Romulan-Vulcan re-unification. of which Spock was part of. Other *Info on the 1976 Star Trek: The Planet of Titans, the first attempt to resurrect Star Trek in the '70s written by Allan Scott and Chris Bryant. --Alan del Beccio 16:02, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Star Trek and Sacred Ground - edited by Jennifer E. Porter and Darcee L. McLaren. A book about religion in trek. - *I have been wondering , would it be suitable for creating an article about Star Trek fashion? Someone could lists species and add pictures about the things they wear. I think it would be a nice addition to the MA. Costume designers of Star Trek have done a great job at designing clothes for all. - ** We somewhat cover that with Starfleet uniforms, Vulcan uniforms, Andorian uniforms, Klingon uniforms, Romulan uniforms, etc. --Alan del Beccio 16:02, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***I would be really interested in contributing to an article on TOS fashion, but I'm not quite sure how to do it. Some larger encyclopedias include general articles on "fashion" or "couture" with descriptions. I think it would be a neat addition. Any suggestions on how to do this? --Jon Cruz 16:11, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I'm trying to a transcript or interpretation of the bio screen shown on the Enterprise-A viewcreen for General Koord, from Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. --Alan del Beccio 21:15, 20 Dec 2005 (UTC) * How about an article on fan films? - *Federation Standard (language) * Story on the Picard Song by Dark Materia - ** The Picard Song, as far as I know, is a song of interest created with sound bits from Jean-Luc Picard over the seasons. Unfortunately, if we made an article for this, we would probably have to make an article for most or all fan or interest songs. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the likelyness of this article being made is minimal (and even if it is mentioned somewhere, it would probably be in a larger article). - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 02:43, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) * I'd like to see an article about "the sunspots" i think that article about a band made of three Star Trek cast members should be here--Mancubus 17:14, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I'd very much like to see a Section dealing with String Theory, both within and without the Voyager String Theory Novels ** Unless the band was referenced in Star Trek or appeared in Star Trek or are licensed by Paramount Pictures, you won't find a page for them here. However, you can find information on it at each of the respective band members' pages (ie, Michael Dorn, Jonathan Frakes). --From Andoria with Love 18:59, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I'd like to see a section dealing with the dietary habits of various worlds. For example, I know that most Klingon food is served still alive, while Vulcans tend to be vegetarian. What are the dietary habits of other worlds? What do humans eat in the future? * An article about subtext is missing. Even the regular wiki has an article about homoerotic subtext in ST. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:LGBT_characters_in_the_Star_Trek_universe) Here the article or the bundle of articles should also include political ans social subtext. * I'm wondering if anyone else has ever heard of a being called O. he was the one who was responsable for the damage to exo 3 and a lot else besides. will some one help me out. :*From what I can recall, the O was an entity written for some non-canon novels. I can't remember the name of the novel(s), but I do recall that the Q were enemies of O and had trapped the O inside the galactic barrier. According to the novel, when the ''Enterprise'' breached the barrier in "Where No Man Has Gone Before", Gary Mitchell and Elizabeth Dehner gained god-like powers because they had been possessed by the O. Again, this is non-canon information, so the O cannot be given their own article, however, their info can be added to the article for the novel it came from. For future reference however, unless you were requesting that this article be made, the type of question you asked would be best suited for the Reference desk. Hope this helps. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:14, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) :* Suggest you Look at the page Q-zone, that is where the infomation I put about O was redirected. A brief note, Gary Mitchell did not gain his power's from O but from the barrier it's self. I'd like to see one or more articles about Star Trek Fables and Folklore: The Young Hunter:(http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/features/specials/article/3833.html). Personally since it is being 'webcast' by the official website, I could quite happily consider this little animated short as canon. I'm sure most of you will disagree, but there are articles about non-canon books/comics etc here and given that this has been made and distributed by Paramount Pictures would lean it closer to canon than them. Igotbit 02:26, 22 January 2006 (UTC) There are so many instances in Trek where characters have strived for immortality or a way extend their lives that it would deserve its own page. Titled perhaps simply Immortality. --Fulltwistnow 12:27, 13 February 2006 (UTC)